1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal glare-proof mirror used for an inner mirror or an outer mirror of a vehicle, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a liquid crystal glare-proof mirror including, for example, a liquid crystal cell having electrodes for forming picture elements, a half mirror disposed at the back of the liquid crystal cell, a back light disposed at the back of the half mirror and means for driving the electrodes in the liquid crystal cell (as disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 03-243914) has been known.
The liquid crystal glare-proof mirror disclosed in Unexamined Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 03-243914 employs a half mirror, and there has been a problem that the screen is dark when a picture is displayed because the half mirror only transmits or reflects about half of incident light.